


Put a Shirt on

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper talks to her dad about his new poster.





	Put a Shirt on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

“So...I saw your new poster.” Piper started. Piper had called her dad because of the poster. This must have been the tenth poster she saw. Her dad was of course shirtless.

“I’m guessing you’re not a fan.” He dad laughed.

“No, but everyone else is. The marketing team is doing too good of a job.” Piper then asked her dad, “Why do you only play heroes with heartbreaking past and that don’t know how to put a shirt on.” 

“It’s what I’m good at.” He simply said.

Piper rolled her eyes. “You’ve never thought about playing anything else like...a dad in a comedy movie. Or a teacher.” 

“I did play a teacher once, Pipes.” Her dad told her.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot. You’ve done a lot.”   
“I don’t think I could ever play a dad. That be too personal. Like playing a Native American.” Tristan explained. 

“That’s fine. Do you at least think you could do something where you keep your shirt on?” 

“Maybe, one day Pipes. Now, I need to go honey. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Piper says then hangs up. 

She looked at the poster one more time. One day she knew her dad won’t be able to play these silly roles. Piper was proud of him though. He had made something of himself.


End file.
